YuGiOh Revolution
by PrimePWTime
Summary: I dont really have anything to say you have to read it to know it!
1. Welcome to the Revolution

Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution

Chapter 1-Welcome the the Revolution

The sun was starting to rise and the sweat fell from the boys eyes. He was running as fast as he could the boy was about 14 and he had long spikey red hair his eyes were light blue that shined like the moon at night he was wearing a white tank top with a red vest. He was also wearing blue jeans slightly torn and on his left wrist was a white and blue duel disk with a Duel Monster Deck in his pocket the boy finally made it to his destination a small house with the windows broken.

"Finally Made it home I had to run for about 3 hours but finally made it never knew it would take that long from a Tournament to home I did win though and I got some bucks for Grams so it was worth it." said the boy said with a slight smirk on his face.

He walked into the yard walking towards the house and walked up the porch and grabbed the broken door handle and opened the door. The house looked as bad is it looked outside it was dark with glasses and dishes every where and in the corner a small T.V was set with a couch where on it was a old lady wearing solid white with gray hair and tiny glasses sleeping. The boy touched her side and wacthed her big blue eyes look at him.

"Oh you are back Kai I thought you would stay at a freinds house much closer to the Tournament" said the old lady.

"No I just couldn't wait to tell you that I won a $1,000 prize after winning the tournament in Little Blue City" Kai said with a big smile on his face.

"Now Now a pretty good prize for my Grandson but I don't need it I'm very well good with what I have Kai" said the old lady with a stern look on her face.

"NO PLEASE TAKE IT GRAMS! YOU NEED IT WE NEED IT FOR THE HOUSE!" said Kai in a loud voice making his Grams hear every word.

"No you will use that money for another reason my dear Grandson Kai we got some mail you will want to read" she said in a high pich voice.

The old woman walked over to a old old cabinet and opened it up inside was a little black tape she put her old wrinkled hand inside the cabinet and took out the tape and walked slowly to the T.V. After finally getting to the T.V and slipping the tape into a very old V.C.R. The T.V turned on and in the picture a man about 38 who was kinda tall with short black hair his eyes green and his clothes were a Black shirt and black jeans.

"Hello my name is Coach Kumjoi I have made this video for Mr.Kai Azuki I want you to know Mr.Azuki u have been choosen from thousand of Duelists to be part of Team Japan in the upcoming World Cup that Kaiba Corp will be hosting for the first time. The World Cup will be a Tournament where 16 teams from acorss the globe face off in a Duel Monster Tournament. This will be a great event and will go down as the biggest Duel Monster Tournament ever. You will also be with three other duelists from Japan they are the best like you. If you accept this you will meet us in Kyoto Arena in three days to meet the team and talk about the World Cup. If you do decline this offer we will replace you and put a new member in. Finally if you are late you will be replaced and will not be able to compete and the prize for winning this Cup is you will receive $1,000,000 and a new Duel Monster Card that has been released to only go to the team who wins. This is all I can say now I hope I see you in Kyoto in three days.

The black tape zipped out of the V.C.R and Kai got off the dirty white couch and took the tape into his hands. He looked at his Grandmother will complete suprise and hope on his face. He walked to his Grandmother and put the tape in her wrinkled hands.

"I will decline this offer and give my $1000 to you so we can fix this house up alittle" said Kai now with his voice alot softer then usual.

"You take that winnings you just won and you go to Kyoto on a plane and meet that man and win that WORLD CUP!" his Grandmother said with her voice getting louder as she talked.

"But but I just cant Grams I'm not good enough my deck isn't good enough it lacks in power and defense I'm not good enough I'm not putting my winnings on a chance to win a tournament where there will be stronger and better duelists then me and I will lose and disgrace are name." said Kai in a soft voice still.

The old lady walked up to her Grandson and slapped him in the face wacthing Kai's expression after the slap was a look not of hate but joy on his face. He walked and hugged his Grandmother and gave her a smile with his eyes shining like the moon.

"Ok if you want me so badly I will go and compete and win and come back and take us out of Poverty!" Kai said now his face with a huge smile on his face.

"Good for you my Grandson and best of luck if you are going to get to Kyoto fast you should pack and leave for the Airport in a few hours" said his Grandmother with a face that you could say was a smile you only see once.

Kai nodded at his Grandmother and ran a few feet to his room which had posters of different Duel Monster Card on each he reached under his old small bed and took out a small suitcase he packed all his clothes that weren't many only a few shirts and pants and he pushed them in the suitcase and zipped the suitcase up. He ran out the door and kissed his Grandmother goodbye and ran out the front door and started sprinting down the street with his deck in his pocket and a smile on his face Kai was off to the airport to start the journey to the World Cup. He finally made it to the airport a hour later he was sweating badly with maybe four people looking at him like he is a total idiot. He ran to the airport booth bought his tickets and got on the plane a few minutes before it started up. He dropped in his seat with a young girl about his age beside him she had long blond hair light brown eyes she was wearing a pink top with a white jacket and a white and pink skirt. After taking one glimpse at her Kai knew this plane ride was going to be a long one.


	2. The Beautiful Girl Lin

Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution

Chapter 2-The Beautiful Girl Lin

Kai was in his seat by probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen he turned fast and looked at her again. She was looking out the plane looking at a tall man with with long hair and a woman with long blond hair Kai knew they were probably her parents. The plane started up and Kai put his seat belt on thinking he had never been on a plane before he usually just walked every where he went. He took off his Duel Disk and put it on the ground and when he put that down he saw the girl look at him with a smile on her face. Kai didn't know what to do he couldn't think he thought of speaking but didn't until the girl finally spoke.

"Hello I see you are a duelist I think Duel Monsters are sweet!" She said her voice was so beautiful Kai was was in a trance.

"Ummmmmmmmmm yeah I'm a duelist I'm a member of Team Japan in the Duelist World Cup" He said in a soft low voice trying to make him appear more powerful to her.

"WOW! Thats so awesome I heard about Team Japan they said they had three members already and you must be the fourth! thats so awesome!" she said really excited.

Kai was stuttering now he didn't know what to do this beautiful girl is talking to him and he didn't know what to do.

"Ummmmmmm yeah and my name is Kai Azuki ummmmmmmmm yes I am Kai Azuki" said Kai not knowing he looked like a idiot in front of this girl.

"Oh thats a nice name and I'm Lin Kumjoi nice to meet you Kai" she said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT DID U SAY! Did..........you say Kumjoi thats the coach of Team Japan" He said with complete shock on his face it was like a copy of his face after he learned he was on Team Japan.

She looked at him with her head tilted alittle and smiled at him.

"Yep I'm the daughter of best Dueling Coach in Japan my father Saito Kumjoi or Coach Kumjoi to almost everyone" she said looking at him still.

For a second he thought it was all a dream he had just become a member of Team Japan for a chance for $1,000,00 and he just met a beautiful girl who he is going to see alot because she is the daughter of Team Japan.

"So that means we will be around each other alot that will be lots of fun!" She said with a smile that seemed that never goes away with this girl.

Just when he thought his world was perfect a man who looked about 25 he was tall and tan with a bald head he was wearing a black shirt that said "Duel to Kill" and he was wearing similar jeans to Kai torn and blue.

"Hello my name is Maiko Mirugi and I'm the guy who was going to be the last member of Team Japan!" He said with anger in his voice his voice could be heard from around the plane.

"Please sit down Sir! and put your seatbelt on!" A woman with a unfirom that had a badge with wings by her heart area.

Maiko looked at the woman and walked up to her. When he got up to her he took her by the collar and held her up in the air laughing at how the woman screamed. At that time Kai didn't know what to do but he wanted to stop that man so he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked up to the man with the lady still in the air.

"Let her down and if you want to be the last member of Team Japan you just have to beat me in a duel and if I lose I will decline my spot on Team Japan and you can take my spot but first put the woman down or no duel" He said with his eyes lighted with fury.

"Fine" Maiko said and let the woman fall down laughing at the site was the man who did it to her.

They both put on their blue and white duel disks and smiles at each other while they locked their deck in.

"LETS DUEL!" They said at the exact moment and wacthed both of their LP go up to 2000.

With a smile on his face Maiko said "I play Aqua King (1500/1700) in attack mode and then I put one card face down!" he said with a smile on his face.

Kai looked at his five cards and showed no emotion at all as Lin wacthed him with a smile on her face.

"I play Dark Blade Warrior (1600/1500) and I attack your Aqua King and then I put one card down" He said with a powerful now .

Maiko wacthed his LP's fall to 1900 as his smirk slightly became smaller

Maiko draws two cards and puts them in a specific order.

"I then play Magic Force (Adds 500 Attack points to any Magician on the field) then I flip my face down card up and guess what it is a Flame Magician (1550/1400) and I ass 500 Attack points to Flame Magician and that makes it 2050/1400 then I attack your stupid little Blade Warrior and I wacth your 2000 LP's drop to 1650 oh and that ends my turn" he said in a loud laughing voice.

"Oh are you just dumb or are you just slow look at my LP's its still at 2000 and thats because my face down card is Chains of Hell (Destroys one card over 2000 Attack points) and that means Bye Bye Flame Magician and now I draw and summon Tiger Blade (1700/1000) Defense may be low but still it ends this pointless macth or are you going to suprise me and flip over a trap card..........Now Attack Tiger Blade!

Maiko looks at as he has no cards he can flip over he knew he was too cocky and wacthed his LP fall to 0 and also falls to his knees.

.

"Thats Game Set and Macth" said Kai as he walked up to Maiko and smirked.

"Next time don't mess with me and also get some better cards" he said with a smile on his face and Maiko on the airplane's floor.

He wacthed as Lin jumped up and down and hugged Kai smiling as big as she could Kai didn't think for a few seconds after that he just wacthed Lin hug him he wished this could last forever.

"YOU WON KAI!" She said letting go of him .

"Ummmmmmmmmmm yeah I guess not a very high profile battle I wish we had holograms that would have been cool" He smiled at her thinking that was a joke.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm Will you please get in your seats" the lady said who had been tormented earlier.

They wacthed as Maiko went into the back of the plane sitting there for the rest of the trip ripping his cards.

"So Kai you think we can win this Cup" Lin said now back to normal .

Kai looked at her as he was looking through his deck.

"Yeah I really think so I just hope my teammates are good at dueling and we can get along.

"Don't worry I have met them they are all nice guys maybe not Takato but the rest are nice" she said sighing .

"Who is Takato is he a duelist on Team Japan" Kai said confused why she is sighing.

"Oh nothing special just a quiet kid he is the captain though and he is awesome I guess" she said sighing again.

As she sighed for the second time the plane was about to land they had made it to their destination Kyoto where Kai would meet his teammates. They walked out and Kai looked around to see a man with a sign that said "Kai Azuki" he knew this was the true Beginning of his Journey.

Man I wrote that one I made some cards up that I like and next time Kai meets his teammates and gets to see the perks of being the Japanese Duelist latest member!

Chapter 3-Kai meet the Team


End file.
